Moments
by IHeartArchuleta
Summary: "Beck Oliver had always had a thing for Jade West." Beck/Jade. Oneshot. Random "moments" when Beck and Jade's paths cross. Summary sucks, story's better, I promise.


Beck Oliver had always had a thing for darker girls. Or, more specifically, _a_ dark girl. Jadelyn West.

He remembered the first time he saw her. It was the first day of kindergarten. He was hanging out with Andre and Robbie, two friends he had made in preschool, when he saw the dark haired girl walk in. At first glance, there was nothing special about the little five year old, she was just another kindergartener. But as other kids (specifically girls) came in, he noticed she was the only one wearing blue jeans, sneakers, and that her curly hair was held up with a bow. It was flowing free.

He also noticed, very quickly, that she didn't try to make friends like the other girls. And she didn't come over to Andre, Robbie, and himself when Cat and Tori did. He kind of liked the strange girl.

He never talked to her that whole year. He paid attention, but never talked. He thought she might not want him to. So he left her alone in her own little Jade bubble.

The next distinct memory he had of Jade was at the first grade Halloween party. All of the other girls were dressed up as princesses or fairies or mermaids. But not Jade. Nope, Jade was dressed up as a witch, with a black and purple dress and purple and black striped socks and boots. The look was completed with a black and purple pointy hat. and when Cat, who was ironically dressed as a cat, asked why, she simply shrugged, stating that's what she felt like dressing as.

Beck, who was dressed as Spiderman, nodded. It was the first time Jade he had openly acknowledged Jade with her knowing. Jade then walked away to a friend she had made earlier in the year, who was dressed as a pumpkin. Beck never let on, but he thought Jade was prettier than all the girls at the party, even prettier than Tori in her pretty pink princess dress.

He didn't see much of Jade in third or fourth grade, because they were in different classes, but he saw her at recess enough to know that Jade was still Jade. She had kind of turned into a recluse, though, because her friend from first grade moved away in second grade.

Fifth grade was a big year for them. It was the year they had actually became friends. It defied all logic that they were, and yet, they were. It was because of a day where recess got rained in and they had to play in the classrooms. Andre, Cat, Robbie, and Tori were all in different classes, and even though Beck knew other people in the class, he didn't want to play with any of them. He saw the little dark haired girl, dressed in her usual dark colors and pink streaked hair, sitting by herself at a desk.

He walked up to her as confidently as he could. "Can I sit here?" He asked, to have her look up to see who it was. She shrugged, showing she didn't really care what he did. He saw she had a sketchpad and was doodling.

"What are you drawing?" He asked, curiously. He didn't know why he expected the PowerPuff Girls, like Tori and Cat drew, but he did, so he was surprised when he saw a very well drawn long, dark haired girl in what looked like a gothic superhero costume with a smirk on her face. "Is she a villain?" He asked, thinking that would be something Jade would draw.

She shook her head. "No, she's a hero. But one of her main powers is that she can control death, making it hard to choose between hero and villainism." She looked down, blushing slightly. Beck could tell she didn't share this super hero with just anybody. He felt honored.

The bell had rung, signaling recess was over, forcing Beck back to his seat. He waved and gave her a small smile, and she nodded in recognition. As he sat down in his seat, he realized that maybe Jadelyn West wasn't as scary as she wanted everyone to think she was.

Sixth, seventh, and eighth grade past uneventfully and all the members of Beck's group got used to having Jade there, except for Tori. She and Jade hadn't ever gotten along. It made Beck sad that two of the most important girls in his life couldn't get along.

Then ninth grade came. And not just ninth grade, but the ninth grade Valentine's dance. It was all anyone -minus Jade- could talk about.

"We _so_ have to go!" Tori said in study hall one day. "I mean, it'll be so much fun! My older sister, Trina, went to hers last year and she said it was great."

"Yeah!" Cat seconded, fiddling her newly dyed red velvet cupcake colored hair. "Besides, it might be fun getting to dress up in pretty dresses for once."

All of the group members agreed, even Jade, who was very reluctant. They agreed to meet at the dance when it started at six and stay until it ended at nine.

Beck got there around six-fifteen. He walked in and saw his friends standing in a circle. They were the easiest to find because Robbie was wearing a horrendous blue tux and his dummy, Rex, was in a mini matching one.

Beck shook his head and walked over. Andre, at least, was wearing a normal black tux, like himself. Cat and Tori were in almost identical dresses, only Cat's was pink and sparkly and had spaghetti straps and Tori's was red, and strapless. They were both knee length dresses, though. And they were both in heels.

"Beck, hi!" Cat said enthusiastically, fingering her straight side pony. Tori shot him a flirtatious smile. Beck felt his stomach dropped when he saw that Jade wasn't in the group. Maybe she had decided to ditch after all. He would be sad if she had. He had actually kind of developed a crush on her.

He continued talking to his friends for a few more minutes and just as he was about to give up on hope of Jade coming, he heard a "Hey." come from a feminine voice behind him.

He turned around to see Jade, clad in a strapless black taffeta strapless dress and black combat boots. Her hair was streaked purple and hung in loose waves. She looked amazing.

"Hey." Beck said and smiled at her, moving to make room in the circle for her.

The friends talked more, and made fun of some of the people's dancing that was just horrific. And of course Jade made fun of Robbie and Rex, but everyone had expected it, so they didn't care. All in all, everyone was having a good time, even Jade, not that she'd admit it.

A half hour after Jade got there, "As Long as You're Mine" came on. People started pairing off left and right. The basketball captain and head cheerleader, the gothic couple, the regulars. Even Robbie and Cat had started dancing together.

Beck looked at Jade and asked nervously, "Do you want to dance?" She looked at him and nodded. He took her hand and led her to the floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck, wondering why she was dancing (slow dancing, even) when she hated dancing. There was just something about the boy she was dancing with. Beck wrapped his arms around her waist and was pleasantly surprised with how their bodies meshed together. They began to sway back and forth next.

They didn't quite know what they were doing, but for Beck, it was okay. He even thought Jade was enjoying herself, and he saw the hints of a smile on her face before she got rid of it. Beck smirked. He was glad he was one of the people that got Jade to smile.

"You look really pretty, you know." The fourteen-year-old said to the girl. She just shook her head in a 'whatever' kind of way. "I like the combat boots, they're unique." At that, she actually cracked a smile. It was small and fleeting, but it was a smile. "Or, maybe I just like you." Now, she just blushed. He had to be messing with her. No one like Beck Oliver ever showed interest in people like her.

He saw her open her mouth to argue and quickly covered her mouth with his, kissing her on impulse. It was a strange sensation, the feel of her lips against his. But it felt kind of right, like that was how it was supposed to be. He knew it was corny and cliché to think that, but in that moment, he didn't care.

He pulled away and looked at her, she was smiling and blushing and he smiled back. "So… will you be my girlfriend?" He asked, nervously.

She nodded. "I hoped you'd ask me that. But you tell anyone I blushed after you kissed me and I will _end_ you."

Beck nodded, smiling. "Got it."

Yes, Beck Oliver had always had a thing for Jade West. There was just something about her that just so incredibly… Jade-like. And besides, they balanced each other out. Her Jade-ness counteracted his Beck-ness when it needed to, and vice versa.

He was glad he had decided to kiss her at the dance. He wouldn't have traded it for the world. Not that he'd ever tell Jade that, she'd call him a pansy or something like that, but it was okay, because, deep down, he knew she felt the same. And that was enough for him.

**Okay, I'm sorry for how ridiculously bad this is. Beck and Jade deserve SO much better, but I've been wanting to write them for awhile now (total OTP for the whole Nick network, NOBODY has topped Beck/Jade in my book). So, sorry for the suckyness off this.**

**I hope you guys liked it. It's my first **_**VicTORious **_**fic so please don't be **_**too**_** harsh. And I'm sorry the ending sucks. I couldn't think of how to end it. So it sucks. But I hope the rest is okay.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own **_**VicTORious**_**, if I did there would be a lot more adorable Beck/Jade moments and Robbie and Cat would be together. =D**


End file.
